$g(t) = -6t^{2}+2t+4(h(t))$ $h(x) = x+6$ $ g(h(-6)) = {?} $
Explanation: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(-6)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(-6) = -6+6$ $h(-6) = 0$ Now we know that $h(-6) = 0$ . Let's solve for $g(h(-6))$ , which is $g(0)$ $g(0) = -6(0^{2})+(2)(0)+4(h(0))$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(0)$ $h(0) = 6$ $h(0) = 6$ That means $g(0) = -6(0^{2})+(2)(0)+(4)(6)$ $g(0) = 24$